Amarte, morir y sangre
by Heiwa Riey
Summary: Eren es un estudiante ordinario que lleva una vida tranquila en una gran ciudad, Erwin es un detective que esta detrás de los asesinatos masivos que aterran a la ciudad, Levi es un vampiro sediento de sangre y Haiji es una cazadora de vampiros y fenómenos paranormales.
1. El inico

**Hola aquí les traigo una nueva historia de Shingeki no kyojin. En este fic cumplo mis dos fantasías 'yaoi de vampiros' muajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja :3 espero que les guste esta historia fue creada por mi mente retorcida y otra cosa es más realista o sea más cercana a la historia original de Drácula escrita por Bram Stoker, con un toque de erotismo, sin llegar al morbo del sexo, pero sin el puritanismo de Crepúsculo ya que no me gustan mucho los vampiros modernos, me gustan más los del estilo victoriano. Espero que les guste y que me dejen reviews :3 **

**Declamier: shingeky no kyojin no me pertenece, si me perteneciera seria una historia completamente distinta y retorcida-**

PROLOGO

Recuentro a las estrellas

«Cuando era pequeño recuerdo que siempre iba al bosque con mis papas, subíamos una colina empinada y veíamos las estrellas, eso fue cuando era muy pequeño, tenía 8 años, fue hace exactamente 7 años cuando ellos murieron en un accidente automovilístico, yo tenía 10 años pero aún recuerdo lo horrible que se sintió, sentí mi vida despedazarse en ese instante y no entendía en que momento repentinamente me quede solo, pero Hanes un amigo de la familia y socio de mi padre se hizo cargo de mi cuando sucedió todo eso, aun después de su muerte yo iba al bosque subía la colina y miraba las estrellas eso me tranquilizaba por que verlas me los traía de vuelta, a mis padres, aun puedo escuchar la voz de mi mama señalándome las estrellas y diciendo sus nombre y mi papa poniendo el telescopio para que las pueda ver más de cerca, eso fue hace tanto tiempo pero aun siento como si fue ayer »

Las rosas caen

Con su color carmesí

Como gotas de sangre que impregnan el piso

Dime si veré otra vez las estrellas

Si podre tener un mañana

Incluso tras todo lo doloroso

Yo te amare

Cuando estés solo recuérdame

Yo te amare

El olor de la sangre y tu dolor

Puedo entenderlo

Mire al cielo y el negro de tus ojos cubrió el cielo

Dime si aún hay esperanza

Las rosas caen

Con su color carmesí

Como gotas de sangre que adornan el piso

Y el estruendo de tu llanto me lleva hasta ti

¿Y si no hay mañana?

¿Me traerás alternativas?

¿Podremos ser libres?

Yo algún día moriré

Estoy condenado

Tú te conservaras hermoso

La lluvia carmesí mancha mi rostro

¿Seremos algún día verdaderamente libres?

O todo es una falsa paz

Yo te amare.

Hola ¿sabrás mi nombre? Soy yo quien te ha observado desde lejos mientras el miedo te arrastraba, pude ver que aun así te mantenías firme y una sonrisa se dibujaba en tus labios, realmente siempre me pareciste un imbécil, un mocoso estúpido, pero algo me dijo que era digno de amarte, ¿tienes miedo? De sentir mi mano fría acariciando tu piel, de mis labios arrebatándote tu joven vida, no puedo encarcelarte, eres un ave que merece ser libre pero por alguna razón vuelas y regresas, como el antiguo juego de los pajaritos, podría saber si algo me preocupaba y solo quiero sentirme digno de alguien tan hermoso como tu

¿Sabrás mi nombre?

Una seria de asesinatos en masa invadió las urbes de la ciudad, no era algo extraño encontrar un cuerpo de vez en cuando, pero la situación actual ya no era normal, si bien las grandes ciudades esconden secretos en los callejones, secretos que es mejor no investigar lo mencionado anteriormente no era algo que debiera ser ignorado, si bien una que otra secta hacía de las suyas en los callejones oscuros, los cuerpos mutilados y de diversas personas y la desaparición de otras más. Muchas personas optaron por cargar sus armas y dormir con una cerca, para así evitar que un loco psicópata los asesinara, aun así se encontraban cadáveres.

Está ahí, el letrero «No salga de noche, un asesino anda suelto» esas son las crudas palabras en el letrero aun así los cuerpos no dejan de aparecer.

-comandante Smith- hablo un joven de cabellos castaño rojizo

-¿Qué?- hablo con voz cansada, el hombre rubio se encontraba durmiendo en su escritorio, con varias tazas de café adornándolo

-otro cuerpo ha sido encontrado- hablo en chico con un hilo de voz inaudible

-¡maldición!- grito furioso, el castaño-rojizo se estremeció al ver como su jefe aventaba todos los papeles -¡¿Qué clase de enfermo hace esto?!- pregunto a gritos cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, las dejo caer y dejo ver sus terribles ojeras

-comandante- hablo el chico

-sí, ¿Qué sucede Darwing?- pregunto el rubio rascándose la sien

-el cadáver encontrado era el de una prostituta, igual que los anteriores-

-sí, si lo sé, ese asesino solo mata prostitutas o indigentes-

-bueno, usted habla como si solo fuera un asesino, pero considerando la situación podrían ser varios asesinos, no solo por la gran cantidad de cadáveres, si no que alguien necesitaría ayuda para desmembrar los cuerpos- indago el castaño

-sí, tienes razón, pero… ¿Quién podría ser?-

-la lista de sospechosos no es muy extensa, y solo queda averiguar acerca de la secta Peshpertje la que ha causado suicidios masivos podría haber cambiado de estrategia y ahora esta asesinando- agrego

-esta secta estuvo haciendo de las suyas en los últimos años pero dudo que sean ellos. Estos son asesinatos, al menos que un grupo de fanáticos de la brujería lo haga como sacrificios humanos-

-el forense dijo que podría ser así, ya que los cuerpos no solo fueron desmembrados, si no también se bebió sangre de la persona antes de que esta muriera y le fue extirpado el corazón post-morter, lo que indica que se podría tratar de una secta-

…-el rubio no dijo nada se quedó pensativo mirando el monitor de la computadora –algo así como el sádico asesino Fritz Haarmann- puso ambas manos en su mentón –hay una larga lista de asesinos sanguinarios que creían ser vampiros como John George Haigh, Richard Chase, El Vampiro de Düsseldorf, La Condesa Sangrienta y claro por quien inicio todo Vlad Dracul - Vlad Tepes- agrego el hombre de ojos celestes

-sí, el hecho de que hayan existido una gran cantidad de asesinos seriales que creían ser vampiros no es algo nuevo, por eso digo que todo podría tratarse de una secta de fanáticos de la magia negra- dijo el de ojos marrones

-tenemos que atraparlo lo antes posible-

Lo antes posible…

Solo lo hacemos por supervivencia...

_Diario de Arkady Tsepesh_

_(Sin fecha, palabras garabateadas con_

_Letra puntiaguda en la cubierta interior)_

_Dios, en quien no tengo fe, ¡ayúdame! No creo en_

_ti... no creía en ti, pero si he de aceptar el infinito mal_

_en que me he convertido, entonces rezo por que el_

_bien infinito exista también y que se apiade de lo que_

_queda de mi alma._

_Soy el lobo. Soy Dracul. Sangre de inocentes_

_mancha mis manos y ahora aguardo para matarlo..._

El pacto del vampiro…he aquí nuestra condena

He vivido encarcelado y lo único real es el dolor y el hambre, un hambre horrible que me arrastra a hacer las peores brutalidades jamás vistas por los ojos del hombre, de cualquier humano, pero yo…ya no soy una humano

**Espero que les haya gustado :3 tratare de subir los capitulo cada semana**

**Levi es un vampiro, Haji es una cazadora de vampiros y Erwing es un detective que estará detrás de los asesinatos de los vampiros y bueno Eren es un estudiante común y corriente que sin darse cuenta ¡boom! Se meterá en problemas**

**Ojo: el fic es yaoi LevixEren c:**


	2. El encuentro con el vampiro y el cazador

**Holi he vuelto :3 con otro cap algo largo pero es para que entiendan y el yaoi tenga sentido (?) **

**Notas: Lamia (en griego, Λάμια) es una criatura femenina de la mitología y el folclore grecolatinos, caracterizado como asusta niños y seductora terrible. En este último aspecto, constituye un antecedente de la vampiresa moderna. Se la concibe como un personaje individual, pero también como el nombre genérico de un tipo de monstruos (las lamias). A menudo se la asocia con figuras similares de la cultura griega (Empusa) o hebrea (Lilith). En el folclore neohelénico, vasco, gallego y búlgaro encontramos tradiciones sobre lamias, herederas de la tradición clásica.(notese que es copiado de Wikipedia :3)**

**Declamier: Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece TnT**

Miro por la ventana con la mirada distraída, como si nada importara o eso intentaba creer. Últimamente han estado sucediendo cosas extrañas en la ciudad, no es como si nunca hubiera ocurrido algo raro, después de todo es un lugar bastante grande lo suficiente como para que una gran cantidad de cosas inimaginables ocurrieran, pero…la situación de ahora no era algo normal.

Repentinamente una oleada de sucesos extraños azoto la ciudad, la desaparición de personas y luego encontrar sus cuerpos decapitados era algo totalmente fuera de lo ordinario, era cierto, esta ciudad no es tranquila y quizás tampoco segura, pero de ahí a que una gran cantidad de asesinatos en más surgieran de repente era algo que aterroriza a cualquiera.

Flash back

Rumania

Se escuchó un siseo a lo lejos, miro a su alrededor pero no distinguió nada con la lluvia, las gotas de agua mojaron sus lentes y estos ya estaban empañados, su visibilidad era nula, algo se arrastraba a lo lejos, el sonido de ramas y hojas siendo aplastadas la alerto, sea lo que sea se estaba acercando, fue así como un duro golpe la envió directo a chocar con un pino, sintió como sus huesos se quebraban, se quedó un rato tirada retorciéndose de dolor hasta que al fin su cuerpo se recuperó, después de tomo no importa cuánto daño le hagan su cuerpo se regenerara, esa es la maldición de ser un Dhampire, se levantó rápidamente, y pudo distinguir una mancha borrosa que se acercaba a lo lejos

-¡es una lamia!- grito Ymir, quien estaba trepada en un árbol alto mirando la escena

-¡maldición!- grito la mujer -¡no veo nada¡-

-¡entonces tendré que matarla yo!- corto la correa que la mantenía en el árbol y de una sola maroma se trepo encima de la mujer mitad serpiente -¡cabrona!- grito, la lamia se retorció y movió su larga cola escamada de lado a lado, intento apuñalar a la morena con la daga que llevaba en su mano derecha

-¡brujas!- grito, el monstruo

-¡como sea!- rugió la chica de pecas –¡Hey! ¡Hanji! Si me ayudas quizás sobrevivamos-

-¡no veo nada!- dijo la mujer buscando sus lentes en el suelo del bosque

-¡usa tus poderes!-

-¡no soy un vampiro!- grito la castaña

-¡solo hazlo!-

la mujer abrió sus ojos y vio a su compañera luchando contra el enorme ser, una mujer hermosa de largo cabello negro y una cola de serpiente de más de 5 metros, de un negro azulado con destellos grises -¡hey! ¡Ymir!-

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunto la chica que maniobraba con la mujer reptil

-¡cáchalo!- grito lanzando una especie de espada -¡córtale la cabeza!-

Con un rápido movimiento la morena decapito al monstruo este pego un grito aterrador que se mesclo con los truenos, su cuerpo aún se retorcía en el suelo del bosque

-¡uf! Estuvo cerca- dijo la mujer de lentes

-si- respondió la chica intentado controlar su agitada respiración –por cierto esa espada, ¿de qué está hecha?-

-de plata- respondió la mujer mayor

Fin del flash back.

Eren era un chico que llevaba una vida tranquila como un estudiante normal, una vida casi perfecta, sin nada, sin nada de que quejarse, es más, era una vida digna de envidiarse, no le preocupaba la situación actual de la ciudad después de todo lo último que pasa por la mente de cualquiera es ser asesinado y luego desmembrado y tu cuerpo arrojado a la basura ¿no? Si bien, algunos pensaba que se trataba de una secta satánica que se dedicaba a hacer sacrificios humanos, una bola de locos que debería ser detenida lo antes posible. Eso tenía muy preocupado a la policía, los casos eran investigados día y noche, muchas posibles pistas habían sido descartadas, la posibilidad de que un loco psicópata ande suelto por la ciudad matando a todo aquel que se cruce en su camino, era algo que aterraba a todos.

Otro día iniciaba para nuestro protagonista quien llevaba una vida tranquila o eso creía ya que el destino tenía planeado divertirse con el…

Las campanas de la escuela sonaban eso indicaba que un nuevo semestre iniciaba, la escuela había organizado una bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos de la preparatoria. Eren iniciaba su tercer semestre por lo cual se encontraba muy entusiasmado, además, como vicepresidente de la sociedad de alumnos tenía que estar presente en la bienvenida de los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso, la mañana trascurrió tranquilamente, sin mencionar la agitación y el nerviosismo de los nuevos alumnos de primer año

-¿recuerdas cuando nosotros ingresamos a la preparatoria?- pregunto un joven rubio casi risueño

-sí, si lo recuerdo- respondió el castaño sonriente

-y tu te perdiste el primer día- se burló el oji-azul

-sí, ja ja ja- reprocho el de ojos esmeraldas

…

-Les doy la bienvenida como estudiantes de la academia Dr. Abraham O' Wells- hablo una joven de rasgos asiáticos desde el micrófono del teatro de la escuela, Mikasa Ackerman la presidenta de la sociedad de alumnos, una belleza exótica mitad inglesa y mitad japonesa de cabellos oscuro y un carácter firme, una hermosa joven, considerada una joven prodigo quien tenía las mejores calificaciones de toda la academia y buen aen cualquier tipo de deporte, a lado de ella se encontraba el videpresidente Eren Jeager, un joven de cabello castaño. Piel morena y unos hermosos ojos olor esmeralda, fanatico de la astrología, junto a él se encontraba su mejor amigo Armin Arlert el segundo con las mejores calificaciones aun que de un cuerpo débil era un genio, ahí dándole la bienvenida y deseándoles la mejor de la suertes se encontraba el consejo estudiantil.

Mayormente matamos, prostitutas, indigentes, ladrones y cualquier escoria de la sociedad, deberían agradecernos, después de todo solo nos alimentamos de basura humana de aquellos que no merecen vivir ahora vivimos como ratas escondiéndonos y buscando a nuestras presas desde la soledad de un bosque, todo porque el pacto fue roto hace ya 300 años, si tan solo ese sujeto hubiera aceptado su triste destino, nosotros los vampiros viviríamos una vida privilegiada. Debido a la situación de la que fue presa la anterior ciudad que habitamos tuvimos que huir de Rusia y terminamos aquí e vivido a muchos años y he visto la brutalidad humana, que no es nada comparada con mi sed de sangre. Cuando llegue a esta ciudad estaba terriblemente sediento así que vague por los alrededores de la ciudad en busca de alguna presa que este distraída fue así como a altas horas de la madrugada vi que una joven mujer caminaba por las orillas de una carretera al verme me pido que si la llevaba a su casa, la deje subir al auto y la lleve a un lugar apartado fue ahí donde bebí de su sangre, bebí mientras esta se retorcía de dolor y luego su dolor se trasformó en placer, empezó a gemir, si excitación solo hacía más deliciosa su sangre, seguí bebiendo hasta que la mujer dio su último aliento, luego para evitar que esa ramera resucitara procedí a arrancarle su bonita cabeza y a clavarle una estaca en su ya frio pecho, para no levantar sospechas quite la estaca y lance el cuerpo al rio y así evitar ser descubierto, la cabeza…tuve que tomarme la molestia de enterrar la cabeza en el interior del bosque. Bueno, en fin las personas que han muerto en mis manos no son más que una plaga para la sociedad, deberían de estar felices que matamos a esas existencias molestas.

II

Ya habían pasado un par de meses desde el inicio del nuevo semestre, luego del fin de exámenes todos los estudiantes solo querían relajarse, fue así como el consejo estudiantil decidió planear una excursión al bosque para que asi los alumnos se divirtieran, los estudiantes estaban entusiasmados por la fiesta que se acercaba, Mikasa Eren y Armin se la habían pasado planeando la fiesta todo el verano después de todo ese era su trabajo como miembros de la sociedad de alumnos

-¡Mikasa!- llamo un joven castaño

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto la azabache con voz taciturna, se veía cansada por la organización de la fiesta en los últimos días

-te vez mal, ¿has comido bien?- pregunto el de orbes esmeraldas preocupado

-no es nada solo que últimamente no he dormido bien- respondió

-te exiges demasiado, no deberías cargar con todo el trabajo del consejo- dijo el de cabellos castaños

-sí, ya se, lamento preocuparte, pero quiero que sea perfecto, este es mi último año en la preparatoria y quiero que sea estupendo algo que recuerde por siempre- farfullo la azabache

-bueno, realmente se cómo te sientes, me pone algo triste la idea del que próximo año ya no estarás conmigo y Armin, y bueno ya sabes- rasco su cabeza pensativo –yo seré el nuevo presidente del consejo-

-te vendré a visitar- dijo la chica intentando sonreír

-mejor yo iré a visitarte en vacaciones ¡quiero conocer Japón!- los orbes verdes que tenía como ojos brillaron de emoción

-sí y lleva a Armin el estará feliz de ir a Japón-

-¡claro! Y nos divertiremos los tres juntos- finalizo sonriente el moreno

Miro las noticias del país, las muertes en masas y la desapariciones seguían en aumento lo cual tenía aterrorizado a todos, la gente se había unido al luto de las familias de los muertos, corrió en dirección a la sala cuando escucho el sonido de la tostadora que anunciaba que su pan se estaba quemado.

En la escuela-

Mikasa estaba ocupada organizando los últimos arreglos para la excurcion, Armin se la pasaba de lado a lado para lograr satisfacer a Mikasa en sus demandas y Eren, bueno Eren..el ya había hecho todo lo quem le correspondia como vicepresidente, por lo cual tenia toda la mañana libre asi que ha optado por andar bagando por todo el colegio, no hay nada que hacer, nadie con quien hablar debido a que los clubs están organizando todo para para buscar miembros, asi que se podría decir que tenia todo el dia libre, debido a que la asistencia ese dia era opcional decidio irse temprano y vagar por la cuidad.

Esta ahí…

El letrero lo dice

"Un asesino en serie anda suelto, por favor no salga solo"

Esas son las crudas palabras.

Cerca de su ciudad hay un bosque que conecta a un pequeño pueblo alejado del capitalismo de las urbes… "si voy al bosque nadie ni nada me molestara"- pensó

-¿qué prefieres? ¿Capitalismo o socialismo?- pregunto la castaña mirando un libro

-monarquía- respondió a secas la mujer de pecas

-¿he? Te dije capitalismo o socialismo-

-bueno…el capitalismo es un sistema de gobierno en el que el poder está en manos de unos pocos- ladeo su cabeza y medito un poco –y…el socialismo es un sistema que piensa en el pueblo "el poder del pueblo en manos del pueblo". Opto por el capitalismo-

-ya veo- respondió la castaña acomodando sus lentes

El joven castaño camino hasta su casa, con paso lento disfrutando de su andar, como si nada sucediera, unas ambulancias y patrullas pasaron tan deprisa que casi lo arrollan, parecía ser que algo realmente serio había ocurrido, eso llamo su atención, camino hasta el lugar donde las patrullas se dirigían, una muchedumbre abarrotaba el lugar las sirenas no dejaban de sonar, pudo distinguir como los oficiales alejaban a la gente del lugar de los hechos y los forenses recogían el cuerpo o…lo que había de el

"cosas extrañas están sucediendo Eren"

Escucho una voz hablarle

-¡¿Quiénes son?!- grito una mujer

Un sujeto con gabardina negra camino por la sala deslizo su dedo por los bordes del mueble, los miro

-mugre- siseo –mi súbdita esta hambrienta- dijo con voz taciturna –debe alimentarse o enloquecerá-

Detrás de él se hallaba escondida una chica de cabello castaño claro, lucia enferma, decrepita, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y su respiración era agitada

-amo…estoy hambrienta- lloriqueo la joven, Levi acaricio la cabeza de la joven con ternura

-ve, aliméntate- ordeno

Fue como si un botón fuera apretado en el interior de la castaña, se abalanzo contra la mujer y mordió su cuello con desesperación, clavo sus dientes en la piel carnosa de la mujer, bebió como un bebe del pecho de su madre, con una desesperación animal, la mujer grito horrorizada para luego comenzar a retorcerse debajo de la joven, quien clavo aún más sus colmillos logrando arrancar un pedazo de piel, lo escupió y siguió bebiendo ante el horror de su víctima quien lentamente dejo de respirar, Levi jalo del cabello de la chica con tanta fuerza que la arrojo al otro lado de la habitación

-¡suficiente!- rugió –la sangre post-morter es venenosa para los vampiros-

Recogió el cuerpo de la mujer que yacía muerta a sus pies, con un jalón separo la cabeza del cuerpo sus manos se mancharon del líquido carmesí, saco el corazón del cuerpo inerte

-no seas estúpida Petra- grito mirando con furia a la chica que se retorcía de dolor en el piso

-pero amo…aún tengo hambre- dijo entre lloriqueos

-lo sé- dijo el azabache –pero aun estas en transformación

-amo ¿usted no va a alimentarse?- pregunto la chica reincorporándose del golpe

-claro- respondió mirando a una joven que se hallaba llorando en un rincón, se acercó velozmente y la tomo entre sus brazos

-¡malditos!- grito la mujer forcejeando -¡monstruos!- grito

-tsk…pobre estúpida- dijo con sorna, acto seguido la estrello contra el suelo se posó sobre ella y le dio un casto beso casi detonando ternura –no luches- dijo contra el oído de la joven –eso solo te causara más dolor- la mordió, la chica grito lo más fuerte que pudo, se retorció suplicando por su vida, sus suplicas no fueron más que ignoradas, la apretó contra su pecho y saboreo el líquido carmesí, un rato después cuando la joven mujer dio su último aliento la soltó como a una muñeca

-mátala- ordeno –arráncale la cabeza y luego sácale el corazón para evitar que despierte como un muerto viviente- Petra obedeció e hizo lo que le fue ordenado

-¿ahora que amo?- pregunto

-enterraremos los cuerpos en el bosque-

-sí, amo- asintió

-ahora vámonos alguien debido escuchar los gritos-

Eren miraba al cielo desde lo más alto de la colina, ya estaba anocheciendo asi que decidió sacar su telescopio para mirar las estrellas de cerca

-son hermosas- dijo sonriente

Siguió mirando por un rato más hasta darse cuenta de que ya era tarde

-¡maldición!- grito -¡ya es tardísimo!- desmonto su telescopio y bajo la colina corriendo, tomo su bicicleta que se encontraba atada en un árbol, colgó su telescopio en su espalda y camino en dirección a la salida del bosque atra ves de la oscuridad, llevaba consigo una linterna para alumbrarse en las penumbras, un crujido lo alarmo el aullido de un lobo a lo lejos lo hizo erizarse se quedó inmóvil y en silencio ¿acaso iba a morir siendo devorado por lobos? De repente sintió como algo pesado y peludo se abalanzo sobre él, "¡un lobo!" se dijo así mismo, sintió las fuertes patas y el pesado cuerpo sobre él, lo estaba asfixiando casi quebrándole las costillas, sin embargo el animal no ataco, solo gruñía y dejaba caer saliva sobre el chico, Eren miro a sus lados como intentando buscar algo, movió sus manos a sus costado buscando algo con lo cual defenderse mientras el lobo solo gruñía sintió algo entre sus manos ¡la linterna! La encendió y puedo ver al gran lobo gris sobre el apago la linterna del susto, el gruñido del lobo aun retumbaba en sus oídos, hasta que finalmente el animal retrocedió dejando libre al chico quien se alejó como pudo el lobo solo lo miraba y gruñía, como advirtiéndole que se alejara, Eren se levantó rápido encendió la linterna y se montó en su bicicleta alejándose lo más que pudo, temblando al punto del llanto pedaleo la más rápido que pudo solo quería irse y olvidar todo, sintió un fuerte golpe en su estómago el cual lo lanzo lejos el crujido de la bicicleta cayendo contra el pavimento y su cuerpo estrellándose contra el piso sobre su telescopio provocando que los cristales de la lente perforaran su brazo izquierdo, fue así como entre la oscuridad una silueta negra se abalanzo sobre él, no era un lobo ni cualquier otro animal, la morfología de este ser le indicaba que era una persona, un hombre exactamente, los ojos olivos del sujeto atravesaron como dagas los ojos esmeraldas de chiquillo, aquel hombre lo sujeto fuertemente y puso sentir su frio tacto

-¡Hey! ¡Levi!- se escuchó un grito a lo lejos -¡suelta al chico!-

-tsk- chasqueo liberando al chico de su frio agarre –nunca te rindes- bufo

-¡no hasta que te mate!- grito la mujer

-Hanji- dijo taciturno –soy inmortal y me levantare una y otra vez- dijo burlón

La mujer furiosa se abalanzo encima del azabache con una estaca como única arma, el hombre el esquivo con gran agilidad y elegancia desapareciendo en la oscuridad

-¡maldito!- grito la mujer -¡no otra vez!- cayo de rodillas al suelo

Eren solo miro la escena estupefacto la batalla se quedó en el suelo inconsciente por el impacto y la sangre perdida.

**Muajajajajjajajajjajajaj Holi :3 espero que le haya gustado Levi vampiro (se orgasmea) :3 este cap es más largo decidí subirlo antes porque ya estaba escrito XD para así tomarme el resto de la semana libre ya que estoy en exámenes (putos exades) así que no se si pueda escribir por unas semanas TnT *llora amargamente en un rincón* además soy una floja c: y para poder dormir bien y ver mucho yaoi (~*w*)~ lo subí antes XD espero que les guste y dejen Reviews con ideas ando seca del cerebro y de un día a otro soy un genio en algebra o.o **


	3. En busca del principe

**Les traigo este nuevo cap :3 espero que les guste**

**¿Que es un Lele? **

**el gato vampiro.**

**Las leyendas de Rumania nos presentan una de las razas de vampiros más extrañas, y fugitivas, de Europa Oriental: Iele, una especie de gato bípedo con rasgos netamente vampíricos. Los vampiros Iele se mueven en grupos de seis o siete individuos para emboscar a sus víctimas, a menudo caminantes y peregrinos, en encrucijadas y viejos caminos forestales. Se alimentan tanto de sangre humana como de cualquier animal de granja, aunque si fuese una cuestión de elección los Iele prefieren a los niños, a quienes atraen ejecutando elaboradas y extravagantes danzas y canciones hipnóticas. No obstante su proverbial sed de sangre, los Iele en ocasiones muestran piedad por determinadas personas, e incluso llegan a enamorarse de sus víctimas, a quienes no solo perdonan, sino que aconsejan y protegen durante un tiempo. Se dice que los pastores suelen pedir la protección de los Iele cuando se ven obligados a pernoctar a la intemperie, y que éstos rara vez atacan a personas que sepan cantar o tocar algún instrumento. Quizás por esto los antiguos pastores rumanos solían poseer un largo repertorio de cantos, poemas y baladas, acaso creyendo que los Iele son incapaces de detener la marcha de un artista. De hecho, los Iele también poseen un vasto repertorio musical; que solo compartirán con personas de probado buen gusto. Los Iele suelen atacar en grupo, aislando a su víctima, y paralizándola mediante una mordida feroz en los tobillos. Acto seguido, se retiran permitiendo que el veneno alojado en sus colmillos surta efecto. Finalmente se alimentan sin aguardar la muerte del desdichado caminante, incapaz de gritar o defenderse. Salvo la música, no hay talismanes ni conjuros que mantengan alejados a los Iele. Su andar, como el de los gatos, es sigiloso e indetectable, haciendo prácticamente imposible advertirlos hasta que están demasiado cerca. (que se transforme en gato es porque yo así lo quise :3)**

Era inevitable

Desde el momento en que naciste te condenaron

No eres más que un pequeño niño siendo arrastrado por su familia como un bote de basura a la deriva en el mar

-no espera-

-¿Qué?-

-me refería a….-

-lo que dices no tiene sentido-

-en estos momentos nada lo tiene-

-y que intentas hacer-

-en realidad nada-

-¿eh?-

-de todos modos no entenderías-

Es inevitable

Una conversación de variables

-Si lo vez de una manera razonable los sucesos ocurridos últimamente no tienen sentido, pocas cosas lo tienen ¿no? Más bien a lo que me refería era que en esta situación lo mejor es aliarnos-

-claro que no-

-entonces te matare-

-Levi…solo hazme caso-

-te ignoro-

-te he intentado matar toda mi vida, si llevas ante Vlad a ese chico estaremos perdidos, él te traicionara como lo hizo con su propia familia ¿crees que tendrá compasión de ti?-

-no estoy aliado con Vlad si es lo que te preocupa Zoe-

-¿Qué?-

-si cada vez que me vieras no intentaras asesinarme quizás desde hace años hubiéramos limado asperezas-

-¡pero tú mataste a mi perro!-

-tenía hambre-

-¡no te excuses Levi!-

-pero te regale un Lele-

-bueno… ¡¿Qué?! ¿Tu enviaste a Ly?

-si-

-pero… ¿Cómo?-

-Sabes lo difícil que es encontrarlos…no espera, en realidad es bastante fácil solo tienes que cantar una agradable balada-

-cambiando el tema ¿entonces por qué atacaste al chico?-

-no pensé que el fuera el heredero, de algún modo siempre termino metiéndome en problemas, es absurdo, creí que era alguien común y corriente-

-pero si viste que iba a salvarlo ¿Por qué aun así lo atacaste?-

-tu proteges hasta a una rata-

-solo ayúdanos-

-¿y que recibiré a cambio?-

-dinero-

-no-

-mujeres-

-No-

-A mí- dijo sonriente

-Repugnante-

-quiero al chico-

-¡no! ¡Nunca te daré a mi pequeño Eren!-

-no tienes alternativa-

-te doy a Jean y me estoy arriesgando-

-quiero a Eren-

-¡no!-

-entonces no hay trato-

-¡está bien!- dijo con resignación

-bien ¿Cuál es el plan?-

No pensé que aceptaría y tampoco que me otorgaría completo control sobre el mocoso cobarde pero sucedió.

El timbre de la puerta de su casa sonó con desesperación, Levi se encontraba en la sala leyendo un libro

-Hey ¡vampi!- se escuchó una voz familiar al otro lado de la puerta –¡soy yo Hanji!-

-pasa, la puerta esta abierta-

-hola- entro la mujer a la casa que se encontraba en penumbras

-¿Qué es eso?-

-¡oh! ¿Esto? Es un regalo de mi para ti- asentí una caja en el piso

-no me digas que es…- miro la caja con desprecio

-si estas en lo correcto-

Ambos miraron la caja por unos instantes en silencio como esperando a que algo ocurriera

-sangre-

-¡y en bolsitas!-

-¿acaso es una especie de burla?-

-no- respondió confundida la mujer –pensé que te sería más fácil alimentarte de esta manera-

-sangre donada y fría-

-bueno si te molesta que este fría puedes dejar que se entibie aunque no te lo recomiendo-

-¿de dónde sacaste esto?-

-de un hospital- respondió sonriente –además es más práctico, pones la sangre en un vaso y la bebes, en vez de tomarte la molestia de asesinar a un humano y escuchar sus gritos-

El azabache solo miro a la mujer en silencio

-tsk- chasqueo su lengua –como sea-

Al día siguiente

Eren salía de la escuela cansado miro a su alrededor temeroso de que algo extraño lo atacara, miro al frente y un gato blanco de ojos azul intenso llamo su atención, el gato lo miraba fijamente como si intentara comunicarse con el

« El príncipe te busca» oyó una voz que le hablaba a lo lejos «Solo tu puedes servirle al príncipe Eren… »

-ese gato- murmuro Eren

-¿qué gato?- pregunto una mujer

-ese gato blanco, ¡el de ahí!- grito Eren señalando a un punto incierto en el espacio

-joven…no hay ningún gato-

El rostro de Eren palideció podía jurar que veía un gato, ahí justo frente a ellos un hermoso pero terriblemente extraño gato blanco lo miraba fijamente con sus grandes orbes azules

«Pero mi ama no te entregara a Vlad»

El gato estaba hablando algo en él le decía que ese gato era quien le hablaba, el animal se deslizo entre la calle llegando hasta el otro lado de la carretera justo cerca del bosque, pudio ver como este se desvanecía entre los densos arboles corrió detrás de el lo mas rápido que pudo siguiendo al pequeño animal

-¡espera!- grito

El gato corría demasiado rápido como si no tuviera masa, como si fuera humo siendo arrastrado por el viendo, un denso humo blanco, casi plateado, con forma de gato, se adentró a un lugar en la profundidad del bosque, vio el gato sentado frente el, aun mirándolo con esos penetrantes ojos azules, miro a su alrededor, lo que vio no hizo más que horrorizarlo habían más de una decena de cadáveres las víctimas se les había atravesado una estaca por un costado, por el recto, la vagina o por la boca. La estaca estaba clavada en el suelo dejando a la víctima colgada para que muriera, los cuerpos empalados, cadáveres putrefactos a su alrededor, fue hasta que salió del shock cuando pudo sentir el terrible y fétido olor proveniente de los cadáveres en avanzado estado de descomposición, el gato tomo la forma humana la de un delgado y alto hombre, de piel pálida y unos fieros ojos azules, ladeo la cabeza estupefacto mirando al chico con mirada vacía y ojos filosos

-mi ama te busca- dijo con una voz baja pero clara, extendió su mano y le dio una pequeña perla purpura –tomad de vuestra sangre, hijo del dragón- con esas palabras finalizo el hombre, la pequeña perla purpura cayo en el suelo del bosque, el castaño cayó al suelo completamente fuera de si

-¡¿Quiénes son?!- grito desesperado -¿qué quieren?- se dejó caer por completo en el suelo escuchando el silencio del bosque y mirando a ningún punto exacto en el denso bosque

II

-¡Hola!- canturreo una mujer castaña

-tsk ¿Qué quieres Hanji?- pregunto molesto el oji-miel

-¡oh! ¡Jean!- dijo fingiendo dolor –pensé que me extrañabas- dramatizo la mujer

-claro que no, deshacerme de ti fue lo mejor que pudo ocurrirme-

-mmm…buen querido tengo un favor que pedirte, sabes que gracias a mi estas vivo-

-¿Cómo diste conmigo?- pregunto furioso

-en realidad no fue difícil, solo cree una cuenta Xbox live y di contigo ¡ja! ¡Tan fácil!- se burló la mujer

-¿y qué quieres que haga?- pregunto ya resignado

-necesito que lleves una vida de un estudiante de preparatoria normal, eso es todo-

-¿perdón? Hanji la mayoría de tus trabajos son de vida o muerte-

-je je je y esta no es la excepción- dijo burlona –si no me interrumpieras constantemente esta platica ya habría finalizado, así que calla y escucha, aunque eso será algo difícil, desde pequeño has sido muy necio-

-habla rápido tengo una partida que ganar-

-¡oh! Bien, bien querido, ahí te va, lo único que quiero que hagas es como ya te dije lleva una vida como un estudiante ordinario para averiguar sobre alguien-

-bueno, es ese caso solo dime ¿Quién es? O más bien ¿Qué es? ¿un vampiro, un licántropo, una bruja o un súcubo?

-en realidad no, es un simple humano- respondió la mujer

-entonces hazlo tú, lo último que quiero es interactuar con un humano- reprocho el de ojos miel

-Jean, tienes que salir de tu casa y dejar de ser un friki adicto a los videojuegos sin vida social-

-tsk- chasqueo la lengua –está bien, lo hare, pero hablar por aquí es algo imprudente…- la línea quedo en silencio por unos momentos –aunque viniendo de ti no me sorprende-

-¡buuuuuu! ¡Jean tonto! ¡Buuuuuu!- se burló –eso te iba a decir pero insististe-

-solo dime donde te veo, pero tú pagaras mi boleto de avión-

-claro, tu solo ven-

Días después-

La mujer castaña yacía parada en el aeropuerto, mirando a ambos lados, su mirada se dirigió a un pequeño café, entro y se sentó, pidió un café y espero pacientemente a su invitado, su celular vibro

-¡Holi!- canturreo -¡Habla Hanji!-

-¿Dónde demonios estas ya estoy en el aeropuerto?-

-estoy en un café dentro del aeropuerto-

-¿sabes cuantos restaurantes hay aquí adentro?- pregunto molesto

-te será fácil encontrarme-

El chico alzo una ceja y miro a los costados el lugar era bastante grande y muchas personas llegaban y salían, miro a su alrededor y un restaurante de pastelillos llamo su atención, por su mente solo paso "ahí está" camino en dirección hacia el restaurante, la puerta automática se abrió soltando un ligero chirrido o, ahí estaba la mujer sentada tomando un café tranquilamente, jalo una silla y se sentó en ella

-ves, te dije que sería fácil encontrarme-

Si, fui afortunado en encontrar un restaurante de pastelillos aquí- alzo la ceja y miro a la mujer curioso -¿y qué quieres?-

-primero que nada ¿no quieres pedir algo?- pregunto la castaña

Una mesera se acercó a su mesa –desea algo joven- "irme de aquí" fue lo que pensó

-una malteada de mocaccino- respondió en seco

-sí, joven- dio una reverencia y la mesera se alejo

-ya has crecido tanto- dijo la mujer

El chico ladeo la cabeza –ve al grabo Zoe ¿o prefieres Van Hellsing?-

El semblante de la mujer cambio de una alegre a uno serio y molesto

-sigue así y te romperé el cuello-

-como sea, me harías un favor Zoe-

-bien como te dije antes, lo que quiero pedirte es sencillo, claro si tu imprudencia no lo arruina y te matan primero, en fin, al grano, necesito que te hagas pasar por un estudiante, ya hice el papeleo así que no te preocupes por eso, ya hice el papeleo, ahora te llamaras Jean Swan ¿no es bonito? Suena bien yo lo elegí, ahora como te decía, el joven a quien quiero que me traigas es…-

El de cabello gris interrumpió -¿vivo o muerto?-

-vivo-

-¿y cuánto vas a pagarme?-

-mucho-

-la cantidad que quiero ni prostituyéndote por el resto de tu vida lograras pagarla-

-el dinero no es problema-

-bien, entonces continua-

-Eren Jeager- dijo la mujer

-¿Eren Jeager?- pregunto -¿y lo quieres vivo? ¿Para diseccionarlo?-

-¡buuuuuu!- canturreo –lo que quiero es que le saques toda la información posible, hazte su amigo-

-¿para que? ¿Qué es tan importante? O más bien ¿Qué sabe?-

-la pregunta correcta es ¿Quién es?- bebió de su taza con absoluta tranquilidad –Jean ese chico se ha metido en un lio- miro a Jean y alzo su ceja –era inevitable, en realidad debería estar muerto, pero no, no lo está, como te dije ese chico se metió en un gran lio y es necesaria nuestra intervención para que los vampiro ganen-

-¿vampiros?- pregunto confundido

-si Jean, vampiros, como los que mataron a tu familia, Vlad Tsepesh quiere a su heredero y adivina quién es-

-Eren Jeager-

-sí, ese chico debió de haber muerto hace 7 años junto con toda su familia, pero está vivo y no murió como lo planeado, el ultimo linaje de sangre pura de Drácula está en ese chico, Vlad lo está buscando para lograr conservar su inmortalidad, si los vampiros captura al chico y lo llevan ante Vlad, la legión de brujas estará acabada, será el fin de los cazadores, si Vlad logra recuperar sus poderes y despierta no destruirla a todos, como lobos cazando ganado y la paz estará acabada, necesito que me traigas a eses chiquillo vivo para que sea nuestro aliado y así evitar el regreso de Drácula- la voz de la mujer había cambiado radicalmente y estaba seria lo cual indicaba a Jean que la situación era grave

-entiendo- sentencio el oji-miel

-entonces ¿me apoyaras?-

-si- dijo el joven

-sabes, esta situación se a salido de control pero Grisha insistió en no dejar que su familia tuviera contacto con Vlad-

-ese chico es demasiado importante-

-sí, si lo es-

-entonces, ¿hay más aliados?- pregunto

-solo a Levi y una lamia- respondió la mujer soltando un suspiro

-oh, Levi- dijo sorprendido

-sí, fue difícil convencerlo y le ¡doy sangre en bolsitas!-

-perturbador- ladeo su cabeza –no confió en los vampiros, sobre todo los raros que toman sangre en bolsitas-

-entonces no lo veas cuando se alimente- respondió la castaña

-tampoco era mi intención estar observándolo-

-entonces no te quejes, solo has como si no existiera-

-eso hare- farfullo

III

Desde el precipicio a caída libre.

Viva.

Estamos vivos

Al menos tu respiras

Caer de un precipicio a lo más lejos posible, eso sería una muy buena opción, sin embargo estoy aquí esperándote para ver si podre encontrarte y amarte tal como lo jure.

¿Tú y yo que hacemos en este mundo de locos?

La realidad se distorsiona y yo la moldeo en mis manos, creando mi camino uno donde pueda vivir, atravez de dimensiones, ven conmigo y traspasemos el límite, ese que nos ha encarcelado, tal y como los días buenos, si dios existe este mal tendría explicación e indicaría que nos han abandonado, y que hare contigo eso es algo que nadie me responderá yo iré por ti, mantente fiel a ti mismo, bajo la cortina de estrellas mientras un gato te guía atravez del desierto al que llamas vida, viviendo a oscuras. Ya puedo ver.

Abrió sus bonitos ojos verdes miro a su alrededor desorientado ¿dónde estaba? Lo único que podía a asegurarse así mismo era que estaba en una casa, acostado en una cama

-veo que has despertado- dijo una mujer castaña que lo miraba atentamente

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto confundido

-estas en una casa, mi casa, te encontré desmayado en el bosque-

El joven cayo en cuenta recordando lo sucedido anteriormente, antes de desmayarse -¿Quién eres?- pregunto asustado

-mi nombre es Hanji Zoe y debo contarte muchas cosas- dijo la mujer seria –pero eso será hasta que te sientas bien, por ahora aun estas débil-

-no, ¡no! ¡Explícame! ¡¿Qué era eso?! Ese lugar…lleno de cadáveres ¿Qué era?-

-eso te lo diré luego por ahora descansa-

-no, dime ¡nada tiene sentido! Últimamente…últimamente han pasado cosas extrañas, ese sujeto, el gato, la perla, ¡todo! La existencia de…de vam…vampiros- balbuceo

-lo que te ataco, era un Lele-

-¿un Lele? ¿Qué es eso?-

-un tipo de vampiro-

-¿Qué?- pregunto desconcertado

-los Lele son vampiros, una de las muchas especies, Iele, una especie de gato bípedo con rasgos netamente vampíricos, lo que te ataco no quería dañarte solo te dio una advertencia, por cierto se llama Ly y es mi mascota- respondió con una sonrisa la mujer de lentes

-los vampiros…no…existen-

-el mundo es relativamente simple Eren, hay cosas que es mejor no conocer y otras que es necesario que sepas, lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante y no creo que estés listo para oírlo pero es necesario tu vida está en peligro, confía en mí, no te hare daño, pero lo que te diré es algo más allá de tus conocimientos, algo que te ha seguido desde el momento que naciste- la mujer desvió la mirada y observo la ventana, en el trascurso de estos días cosas inexplicables sucederán y tu estarás en medio de ella, es necesario tu ayuda por eso yo estoy aquí te preparare y te entrenare para que logres enfrentar tu destino sin morir en el intento-

-no, yo…no se- lo que me dices no tiene sentido- respondió el moreno

-desde ahora nada lo tendrá-

El joven se levantó de golpe quedando frente a la mujer quien estaba sentada en una silla de madera –dime, Hanji ¿Quién soy realmente?-

-no eres quien crees ser, al menos no del todo- dijo la mujer mirando al joven –tu familia desciende de un linaje muy antiguo…de hace más de 700 años, en Rumania, antiguamente este país estaba dividido en 3 naciones: Transilvania Valaquia y Moldavia, tus antecesores vivieron en lo que era conocido como Transilvania, ahora llamado Rumania, ahí nació Vlad Tsepesh, tu tarara agrégale muchos tátaras tío abuelo, él era conocido como "Vlad el empalador" conocido por su carácter volcánico e impredecible, fue el más duro de todos los gobernantes de Europa Oriental en el siglo XV. Para algunos fue un heroico defensor de los intereses e independencia de su país y un dueño justiciero. De Vladislaus III, voivoda de Valaquia, se cuentan varia leyendas de él, pero por la que estás aquí es por su pacto con el demonio por el cual tu familia está condenada, incluyéndote a ti-

-¡¿Qué?!- fue lo único que pudo gritar el chico horrorizado

-¡Eren! ¡Escúchame!- la mujer se levantó de su silla y tomo a el chico por los brazos –lo que te digo es verdad Vlad te está buscando, él quiere a su heredero y tú eres el heredero, tu seguridad está en mis manos, ¡no permitiré que mueras!- grito la mujer

-pero…por… ¿por qué yo?- pregunto el joven casi llorando

-es tu destino…Eren- la mujer miro con lastima al chiquillo que yacía sollozando en sus brazos –te cuidare, mandare a gente a que te vigile y que este pendiente de ti-

-¡si lo que dices es cierto de que servirán humanos para protegerme si los monstruos esos los mataran!- grito histérico

-¡no enviare humanos, te dije que tengo aliados que también odian a Vlad y no están dispuestos a darse por vencidos, no te dejaran morir y tampoco te entregaran a él!- sentencio

-¿moriré?- pregunto el de orbes verdes entre sollozos

-no- acaricio su cabeza –no te dejare morir-

**Holoooooooo! Espero que les haya gustado :3 dejen sus reviews 3 3 3**


End file.
